Out of the dark
by tearsbehindthemask
Summary: Sasuke joined Orochimaru a few years ago but he realizes that he made a mistake. When he thinks that there's nobody that would want him back, Naruto is on his way to take him home. They're both missing each other terribly. SasuNaru story
1. Missing you

**Hi people! I'm still on vacation on the boat, but I thought about a new story a while ago. So, here is the first chapter. I wrote a lot more for this story, but I still need to write in on the computer… (I wrote everything by hand, no idea why…)  
For the readers of Valentine's day, sorry that I'm posting this before a new chapter for that story, but I just had to write this. Have fun reading!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sasuke stared at the ceiling above him, spirals and circles were carved in it, just like in the walls and the floors of the hide-out.  
The room where Sasuke was, was dark. The only light came from a small torch that was on the wall besides him.  
Sasuke didn't care. He didn't need light anyway thanks to his training.  
But what time was it? What day was it? Sasuke hadn't been outside for at least a week, he lost his sense of time in those days, it was always dark in here. Life in Orochimaru's hide-outs was so different than his life in Konoha, a long time ago…  
No. He shouldn't think about that. That life was over. When Sasuke decided to leave everything in order to get his revenge on his brother, he knew that his life would change. He just didn't know that he would miss his old life so much in weak moments…  
No. He wasn't weak anymore. He couldn't think about his old life anymore. He chose for revenge.  
But still… Even more than he missed his home, he missed that one person… That person that always annoyed him the most, that person that he always loved the most…  
The door of Sasuke's room opened quietly. Sasuke looked up, angry at himself that he didn't notice a person coming to his room any sooner.  
A man with long black hair appeared in the door opening. Sasuke cursed inside himself. Why did that man had to come here in his room?  
"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, his voice trembling with anger.  
Orochimaru laughed in his usual, freaky way.  
"That's not the way that you should speak to your master."  
While Orochimaru spoke, he didn't take his eyes of Sasuke, who was now sitting on his bed in the corner of the room.  
"You're not my master." Sasuke said while he looked at the ground.  
Orochimaru smiled and shook his head.  
"You know that I'm your master." he said softly.  
Sasuke felt anger burning in his heart, Orochimaru still smiled.  
"You didn't train with Kabuto today."  
Sasuke lifted his head. "I can't learn anything from that guy. I'm better than him, I don't need him as my teacher."  
Orochimaru walked towards Sasuke and lifted Sasuke's chin with one of his long fingers.  
"Kabuto could teach you how to be a good boy." he said with an evil smile.  
"Don't touch me!"  
Sasuke pushed Orochimaru's hand away and his eyes burned red with the sharingan.  
Orochimaru laughed.  
"All those years here, and you still don't know how to behave. One day, you will be my new body anyway. So why don't you let me touch you?"  
Orochimaru put his hand on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke jumped of the bed, ready to attack.  
"I'm not your toy!" Sasuke yelled. "I only came here for power and you only need me as your new body. We have nothing else to do with each other!"  
Orochimaru laughed again, Sasuke felt a shiver on his back.  
"Until the time comes, I can still have some fun with you…"  
"Get out!" Sasuke screamed. "Go to Kabuto! He will be okay with everything you do anyway. He will listen to you like a slave!"  


"But you're younger Sasuke…"  
Orochimaru approached Sasuke again and Sasuke, who wasn't paying enough attention, found himself trapped between the wall and Orochimaru.  
"And you're much more handsome than Kabuto…"  
"Get away!" Sasuke whispered furiously.  
"And I just love your angry face…"  
Orochimaru touched Sasuke's face and Sasuke snapped.  
"GET OUT!" he screamed, and he pushed Orochimaru away from him.  
Orochimaru felt his cheek in surprise and noticed that he was bleeding, then he saw the kunai in Sasuke's hand and smiled.  
"So you want to play it that way?"  
Sasuke could feel the suppressed anger in Orochimaru's voice and was afraid that he just made a terrible mistake.  
"I will leave you alone for today." Orochimaru then said, turning away. "But remember, the more you resist, the more I want you."  
Sasuke shivered when Orochimaru closed the door behind him and his legs lost their strength.  
Sitting on the floor, Sasuke covered his eyes with his hands.  
He was disgusted of Orochimaru, he was disgusted of himself or bearing with it so long.  
Those eyes that followed him everywhere… Those hands that wanted to touch him if they could…  
Sasuke felt like he had to throw up.  
Why did he ever leave Konoha? Why did he leave his love?  
There was no way that he could go back now. He would be a traitor and an enemy to everyone. Nobody would want him back.  
Sasuke should just stay here, become stronger, take revenge on his brother and then become Orochimaru's new body.  
But before that? What if Sasuke couldn't hold Orochimaru off him for so long? What if Orochimaru got what he wanted?  
Sasuke shivered. He didn't want to think about it. He knew that Kabuto was jealous of him because Orochimaru gave him more attention than Kabuto. But Sasuke never wanted that attention.  
He only wanted that attention from one person. And that person must've already given up on him…

Naruto ran through the forest, his heart beating extremely fast.  
"Is it certain that Sasuke's there?"  
Sakura nodded tense. "Kakashi told you like ten times now."  
Sai ran behind Naruto and Sakura, he could see that they were both longing to see their old teammate and friend.  
Last time, they failed to bring Sasuke back. This time, they didn't want to accept failure.  
Sai didn't really understand their feelings. Sasuke had betrayed them and Konoha, but they still wanted to get him back. Why didn't they just give up on him?  
Sasuke…  
Naruto thought about the black haired guy that was his friend some time ago.  
Why did you leave Sasuke?  
Naruto still didn't understand why Sasuke joined Orochimaru back then. Didn't Sasuke know how much they all cared about him? How much he cared about him?  
Naruto felt tears burning in the corners of his eyes. He failed to bring Sasuke back last time.  
It was like Sasuke didn't care about them at all anymore.  
But Naruto would get Sasuke back today. He would take Sasuke back home today and tell him… And tell him that he loved him.  
Yes. Naruto would tell him today.


	2. Secret pain

**Hi readers! This took a lot more time then I expected, but here's the second chapter of the story, and the next chapter will be posted sooner.  
For the readers of valentine's day, yes I almost finished the new chapter so that will be posted really soon.:) Have fun reading!  
****Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sasuke was sitting on his bed like he hadn't done in years.  
He was sitting on the corner of his bed in the corner of his room, his knees supporting his chin and a blanket pulled up over his body.  
Never in those years, he wished for his old home more then now.  
There was a knock on the door and Kabuto entered.  
"Sasuke, I..."  
Kabuto stared at Sasuke and ashamed, Sasuke sat down in a more casual way.  
"What?" Sasuke asked, in his usual annoyed way.  
Kabuto raised his eyebrows but decided not to ask anything.  
"I came to tell you that you need to come with me."  
"Why?"  
Kabuto sighed. "Because we and Orochimaru are going to visit one of Orochimaru's subordinates in a neighbouring village."  
"I'm not going." Sasuke said resolute.  
Kabuto sighed impatiently.  
"You can't go against Orochimaru-sama's will. Don't you understand that after those years?"  
"I'm not coming with you." Sasuke said.  
"If you're not coming, I'll force you to come."  
"Try me." Sasuke said, his eyes burning dangerously red with the return of his sharingan.  
Kabuto looked furious for a moment but then he shrugged and turned around.  
"It's your own fault if Orochimaru punishes you."  
Kabuto disappeared with a slam of the door.  
All Sasuke could do was wait. Waiting for Orochimaru's punishment.  
Buto Orochimaru didn't come. After an hour, Sasuke left his room and walked through the hide-out to the central room where Orochimaru and Kabuto usually were.  
The room was now empty and Sasuke realised that it was the first time since he came here that he was alone. He could escape now! Nobody was watching!  
Sasuke sighed.  
There was no place to go for him. He abandoned everyone, so there was no place to run anymore.  
"I wish that I never came here..." Sasuke whispered in the silent air, and he walked back to his room.  
At least he could sleep safely now. Orochimaru wasn't there to disturb his sleep.

Sasuke stared at his ceiling again. He was in his bed, a blanket covering his almost nude body.  
Sighing, Sasuke turned around again. Now that he had the possibility to sleep well, he couldn't sleep thanks to all the thoughts that were going through his head.  
Sasuke shivered, he felt like he had a fever.  
It wasn't right for him to feel sick. He should be strong now.  
If Orochimaru and Kabuto returned, he should've rested a bit. That, because it was training day tomorrow and training day with Orochimaru wasn't that easy...  
Sasuke shivered again. He had gone through a lot of pain in his training and still, he couldn't stop.  
For the first time in many years, Sasuke felt like crying.  
He felt so lonely and sick right now...  
"I wish that it would all just end." Sasuke whispered.  
But he knew, that the only way to end this was by killing his brother. After that, Orochimaru would take over his body and Sasuke would die. Than it was all over...  
But it couldn't end like that! He wanted to see that person again before he died. He had to tell him something...  
Sasuke felt his body burning. It was clear now that he was sick, he had a fever.  
But of course, nobody would care at all...

"So we split up?"  
Naruto looked at Kakashi, waiting for him to explain the search strategy.  
"Yes, we split up when we're inside." Kakashi said, his eyes checking the area around the entrance of the hide-out.  
"I don't know what it's like inside there, but if the hide-out looks like the last one, there should be a lot of halls, chambers and dead ends. If that's the case, it's really the best strategy to split up."  
"Understood."  
Naruto, Sakura and Sai also looked at the entrance.  
"We're taking Sasuke home this time." Naruto whispered.  
"Yes."  
Sakura had tears in her eyes and Naruto felt sick. Everybody knew that Sakura loved Sasuke. She could cry about him if she wanted to. But Naruto...  
He wasn't allowed to cry. It would be weird if he started to cry about Sasuke.  
But still... Naruto knew that he loved Sasuke as much as Sakura did. Maybe he loved him even more then Sakura did.  
"Are you ready to go?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yes." Sai said, with a look at Naruto.  
Naruto just nodded and Sakura wiped her tears away.  
"Then let's go."  
Kakashi went first, followed by Naruto. Sakura and Sai followed somewhat behind them.  
"There's no... security?"  
Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sai had entered the hide-out. The hall they were standing in was lit by torches and the walls and ceiling had the same pattern as in the former hide-out. To be more specific, this hide-out looked like a copy of the last one.  
But, while they were walking through a long passageway, they still hadn't seen anyone. It looked like the hide-out was abandoned.  
"Sa... Sasuke... Isn't here?" Sakura asked with a smothered voice.  
Kakashi said nothing and kept walking.  
"We... We can't give up now!" Naruto said, fighting back his tears. "Sasuke can still be here!"  
"Naruto..." Sai was surprised and confused about the whole thing.  
How could people care so much about each other?  
Soon, they had to split up in two pairs. Kakashi and Sakura turned left, Naruto and Sai turned right.  
Doors were in the walls here, and one by one, Naruto and Sai opened them all.  
Naruto felt more and more desperate when he opened a new door. There were so many doors again... Just like last time... But was Sasuke behind one of them?  
"Oi, Naruto?"  
Naruto ran towards Sai's voice and saw him standing in front of two doors. The passageway ended here and the only way to get further, was by splitting up and both going through one of the two doors.  
"I will..." Naruto looked from the left to the right door, "I will take the right door."  
Sai nodded. "Okay, I'll take the left one then."  
Naruto took a deep breath and opened the right door.  
"Well... Here it goes..." he whispered.  
"Naruto...!" Sai grabbed Naruto's wrist and Naruto turned around. "Good luck. I hope that you will find Sasuke."  
Naruto nodded, he felt gratitude in his heart.  
"I will find him. I will take Sasuke home today."  
Naruto disappeared in the dark passageway behind the right door and Sai walked into the left passageway.  
They were standing alone now...


	3. Confessions

**Hi readers!! It's only the second week after vacation and I'm already going mad because I have to make so damn much homework! -- And my teachers are driving me crazy with talking about exams every lessons, I mean, my exams are next year! I first have to finish this year so why are the trying to drive me nuts before I even get in my last year?  
Okay, sorry about that but I just needed to say that :p  
I still find some time every now and then to write so here's the next chapter :) Enjoy reading!!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!  
  
"It's so dark in here..."  
Naruto was already walking alone for a while now. He had opened many doors but still, he hadn't found Sasuke.  
There weren't many torches in the passageway anymore, so Naruto took a torch from the wall and took it with him.  
"There's no way that Sasuke would be here... It looks like nobody ever comes here. It's so dusty..."  
With every step, a little dust cloud appeared and Naruto's footprints stayed behind on the floor.  
If somebody really came here lately, there should be footprints in the dust.  
And of course, there were no footprints... Nowhere...  
Naruto walked a bit further and then froze on the spot. Did he... Did he just hear something?  
Not moving a muscle, Naruto listened to the silence. Then he heard something again.  
It was a soft sound, nothing more then rustling... But it was a sound!  
On his toes, Naruto sneaked through the dust.  
Was it Orochimaru, or maybe some other unknown enemy? Or Sasuke... Was it Sasuke?  
At once, Naruto held his breath.  
There were footprints in the dust. Footprints of about the same size as his, and the footprints started and ended in front of a door...  
Could it be... That... Sasuke was here?  
Naruto raised his hand to open the door.  
"Sasuke..."  
Naruto opened the door. He saw a dark room lit by a single torch, in the corner of the room was a simple bed. And something... Someone in the bed moved...  
Black hair and a pale face with burning red eyes appeared.  
"Who's there?!" Sasuke yelled.  
Naruto stared at Sasuke and Sasuke stared back.  
"Found you..." Naruto whispered almost inaudible.  
The sharingan then disappeared from Sasuke's eyes and he whispered: "Naruto...?"  
A blanket slipped of Sasuke's body and uncovered his bare chest.  
Naruto couldn't say anything while Sasuke grabbed his white shirt from the ground and put it on.  
Then, Sasuke jumped out of bed and he stared at Naruto again.  
Naruto didn't know what to do or to say anymore. There in front of him was Sasuke, unsteady on his feet, dressed in nothing more then his underwear and a loose hanging shirt.  
Sasuke didn't look very healthy. His face was paler than usual and sweatdrops were on his forehead.  
"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, while he put his torch on the floor, "Are you sick?"  
"None of your business." Sasuke said angrily, "What are you doing here?"  
It was silent for a while.  
"Isn't that obvious?" Naruto asked quietly, "I'm taking you home."  
Sasuke shook his head. Home?  
"You already know that I'm not going back to Konoha." he said, while his heart screamed that he really wanted to go back. "Now leave, before I decide to kill you!"  
"Then you should kill me." Naruto said, taking another step in Sasuke's direction. "I'm not leaving without you."  
When Sasuke saw the look in Naruto's eyes, he felt a torturing pain in his heart.  
"I... You..."  
Sasuke's vision became blurred and he had to sit down on his bed to stop himself from falling down.  
"Sasuke.." Naruto said, walking towards Sasuke. "You're sick, let me help you..."  
"No!"  
Sasuke pushed Naruto's helping hand away and stood up, his legs trembling. Why of all days, was he sick now?  
"But I... I just want to help you..."  
Sasuke couldn't stand Naruto's smothered voice or his sad eyes.  
"I don't need your help!" Sasuke yelled, fighting back his tears.  
Why did he say that? He knew that he wasn't honest with Naruto.  
In order not to collapse, Sasuke leaned against the wall.  
"I'm not leaving you." Naruto whispered while he sank down on his knees. "I don't want to leave you again."  
Sasuke saw tears in Naruto's blue eyes and his heart screamed.  
"I will kill you if you won't leave!" Sasuke yelled, trying to get Naruto away.  
Naruto shook his head furiously.  
"If you want me to die, then I'll die as you like! But I'm not going to leave you!"  
Sasuke heard the despair in Naruto's voice and walked towards him on his trembling legs.  
"Why are you doing this for me?" Sasuke whispered, kneeling down next to Naruto. "Why?"  
Naruto's face turned red and he stared at the floor.  
"Because... Because I... Because I love you dammit!"  
Naruto flung his arms around Sasuke's neck and held him tight.  
"Because I love you..." he cried.  
Sasuke stared at nothing, his body frozen like a statue.  
Was this a dream?  
"Don't lie to me!"  
Sasuke pushed Naruto away and Naruto looked at him with tears on his face.  
"I'm not... lying..." Naruto whispered.  
Sasuke shook his head in order to hide his own tears for Naruto.  
"You're lying! No guy would like another guy if he's normal, and you won't like me anyway because you think I'm a jerk and you're always after Sakura!"  
There was a silence.  
"So you... You like... Sakura?" Naruto asked, completely misunderstanding.  
"No!" Sasuke yelled, "No! Don't you understand?"  
Naruto looked at Sasuke with fear. No, he didn't understand. He didn't understand at all.  
"I love you Naruto! I always loved you!"  
Naruto was surprised, no... Shocked actually... He never thought that this feeling that he had for Sasuke would be answered... What should he do now?  
"You... You love me?"  
"Yes! I love you!"  
Sasuke pushed a kiss on Naruto's lips, he had already denied his feelings for too long now.  
Naruto felt Sasuke's rough kiss on his lips and in surprise, he just stared at Sasuke.  
Sasuke ended the kiss really soon but pulled Naruto close to him.  
"I... I'm sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have done that..."  
Naruto felt the warmth of Sasuke's body, who was still burning with a fever, but he also felt the warmth in his heart.  
Oh, what would the world be beautiful if Sasuke could just hold him like this forever...  
"Sa... Sasuke?"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto.  
"What is it?"  
"Well... It's like I just said..."  
Sasuke looked at Naruto, not understanding what he said.  
"I... I love you too Sasuke..."  
The shy and cute look on Naruto's face made Sasuke's fever feel like frost compared to this fire that burned in his heart now.  
"Well... If you love me..." Sasuke said, with his arrogance back in his voice, "Then kiss me."  
Naruto blushed and stammerd something, but after a while he nervously lay his lips on Sasuke's.  
That was the moment, Sasuke had been waiting for. He pulled Naruto's body against his own and answered Naruto's shy kiss passionately.  
In that kiss, all of their feelings were revealed.  
Their endless love for each other, their passion, their long life of loneliness, their lust and their pain of waiting so long for each other...  
Sasuke forgot his pain and his fever, he forgot the place were he was now, he forgot about Orochimaru...  
Naruto forgot his loneliness, his pain, his shyness, he even forgot about his teammates that had to be around here somewhere...  
It was all done with that kiss, that moment of love.  
Naruto belonged to Sasuke now and Sasuke belonged to Naruto.  
When the kiss ended, Sasuke just held Naruto.  
"You're coming back home with me, right?" Naruto whispered with a hopeful voice  
Sasuke stayed silent for a while and caressed Naruto's hair.  
"I... I guess so."  
"Finally." Naruto kissed Sasuke on his cheek. "I thought that you would never come back home with me."  
Sasuke sighed.  
"There wasn't one day that I didn't miss you, or that I didn't regret coming here."  
Naruto felt tears in his eyes again.  
"Every day..." Naruto whispered with a broken voice, "Every day I hated myself for not being able to stop you from leaving... Every day I trained in order to become stronger... Every day, I missed you so much that I thought that my heart would burst or that it was better to die... I just missed you so much!"  
Naruto burst out into tears, all Sasuke could do was hold him and kiss him.  
"It will be alright." Sasuke whispered. "We're together now..."  
After a while, Naruto stopped crying and looked up at Sasuke with puffy, red eyes.  
"I hate being weak." he said, "I shouldn't be crying now... We should escape this place as soon as possible."  
Sasuke smiled. He never noticed that he and Naruto were so much alike.  
"Well, I agree with the plan to escape this place. But first, I need to do something."  
Naruto looked curious.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to put my pants on." Sasuke said laughing. "It's kind of embarrassing to walk around like this."  
"But... I like it." Nauto said blushing, while he looked at Sasuke's strong legs.  
Sasuke turned red and started to mumble some things.  
Naruto smiled and acted like he didn't notice it.  
"But we can't let you walk around like this of course. Saskura would probably get a nosebleed."  
Sasuke looked like he was going to laugh but then he looked at the ground.  
"Oh... Yeah... Sakura... Is she still in love with me?"  
Naruto's smile turned into a sad look.  
"Well... Of course." he said, not feeling comfortable. "The world would stop turning if she didn't, right?"  
"Right..."  
Sasuke sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Naruto asked worried, when he saw the look on Sasuke's face.  
"I'm just... not longing to see Sakura."  
Naruto didn't say anything, of course Sasuke wasn't longing to see Sakura. She was always acting like a damn stalker!  
"You shouldn't worry about Sakura now." Naruto said reassuring, "We will figure out a way to deal with her later."  
Sasuke sighed and stood up.  
"All right. I shouldn't worry so much..."  
"Well said." Naruto said smiling. "Now get yourself dressed properly!"  
Both Sasuke and Naruto laughed, erasing all sad thoughts.


	4. Escape?

**Well... Uhm... Hi readers... I hope that you're not thinking of a way to kill me right now... I'm sorry for this terribly late update :s And then it's also a short chapter... I'm sorry :( I promise, promise, superpromise that the next chapter will come sooner and be longer. Is that okay??:3 (Though I first have to survive another test week...) But, anyway... This chapter is short because I like the ending like this :D Have fun reading...  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

"Usually," Sasuke said teasing, "A lover would ask the other to get undressed."  
Naruto blushed.  
"I... would like to ask you that, but the rest of the team is also somewhere around here."  
"So?" Sasuke asked with a grin while he put on his pants.  
Naruto blushed even more and stood up to help Sasuke tie the rope around his pants.  
"I never understood why you were wearing something like this." Naruto said, while he stared at the purple rope.  
Sasuke shrugged.  
"Orochimaru seems to like these things. Almost every high servant wears a thing like this."  
"Servant?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Never mind." Sasuke said, shaking his head.  
Sasuke wanted to pick up his shoes but staggered a bit. Naruto catched him and held Sasuke in his arms for a while.  
"Are you okay?" Naruto asked worried.  
"Just... A bit dizzy." Sasuke replied, trying to sound casual.  
"You're still sick."  
Naruto caressed Sasuke's black hair.  
"You should rest a bit."  
Sasuke smiled.  
"We both know that there's no time for that."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke who was putting his shoes on. Somehow, Naruto had a bad feeling in his stomach...  
Sasuke put his katana behind the rope around his waist and helped Naruto up.  
"It's time to go, I think..." Sasuke said, holding Naruto's hands.  
"And where are you going?" A cold voice asked from the door opening.  
Sasuke and Naruto stared at each each other in horror for a moment and then turned to the direction of the voice.  
Orochimaru stepped inside, a look of anger on his pale face.  
"I wanted to warn you that there were intruders." he said to Sasuke, "But it seems that you already know that."  
Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and Naruto's hands, they were still holding each other.  
"Naruto, wasn't it?" Orochimaru asked, while he already knew the answer and didn't wait for it. "Sasuke..."  
Sasuke looked at his master.  
"Why haven't you killed him yet?"  
Sasuke trembled a bit but hid it well and stepped in front of Naruto to protect him.  
"I'm not going to kill Naruto." Sasuke said with gritted teeth. "And neither are you."  
Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.  
"It's not an option to kill him." he laughed. "It's an order!"  
Naruto felt useless hiding behind Sasuke, he should just fight that damned Orochimaru. He wasn't going to die here at all!  
"Hey! Snake face!"  
Naruto stepped forward and pushed away Sasuke's protecting arm.  
"Sasuke won't take any orders from you anymore and we're leaving now! He's been here long enough, I'm taking Sasuke home!"  
Orochimaru laughed emotionless.  
"You can't take Sasuke from me you know. I still need him and he needs me. And it would be a lot less fun when my 'cutest' servant isn't around."  
"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled angry.  
"What the hell did you say you bastard?!" Naruto yelled at Orochimaru.  
"Ah, he's angry. I'm almost getting scared. Wait, no. Actually not."  
Naruto felt anger burning in his body and Sasuke noticed it.  
"Calm down, Naruto! You're not helping when you attack him recklessly."  
"But... Sasuke! What he said...!"  
"Don't worry." Sasuke said, though he felt ashamed. What would Naruto think of him now?  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but Sasuke, you still have to kill that boy."  
Sasuke had to try really hard to stay calm.  
"I already told you that I won't. And it's like Naruto said. I'm leaving."  
Orochimaru began to lose his patience.  
"So this boy shows up, and suddenly you want to leave and you forget all about your revenge and your promise to me? That's not like I trained you."  
Naruto first had to think about what Orochimaru said to understand it. Sasuke wanted to take revenge on his brother by all means. He promised Orochimaru that he could use his body as a new container when he got his revenge.  
"We're leaving." Naruto said, his voice trembling a bit. "Come, Sasuke."  
Naruto took Sasuke's hand and wanted to walk towards the door.  
Of course, it wasn't so easy to escape from Orochimaru.  
A snake appeared out of Orochimaru's sleeve and closed the door at incredible speed.  
The snake fell on the ground and hissed at Naruto and Sasuke.  
Naruto looked at the snake in fear and stepped back.  
Sasuke, who was used to snakes now, dashed to the snake, his movements almost invisible. Quickly, Sasuke grabbed the snake and threw it against the wall. The snake fell on the floor with a bang and didn't move anymore.  
"Thanks..." Naruto said quietly, "I don't really like snakes."  
"That's a problem for you then." Orochimaru said angry, while he stared at the dead snake. "Because it's a snake that will kill you if my dear Sasuke won't do it."  
Naruto snorted.  
"Try it, it won't work anyway. Sasuke won't kill me and I refuse to be beaten by a stupid snake."  
A sound warned Naruto that somebody took his katana out. Before he could turn around, Naruto felt cold steel on his throat.  
When Naruto looked up he saw black eyes.  
"Sasuke?" he whispered shocked.


	5. Venom

**Hi readers! Sorry again for this late update... I finally got time and inspiration to write this so I hope you'll like this :) I won't bother you anymore now, just enjoy reading! :D**

**Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

"Sa... Sasuke?"  
Orochimaru chuckled.  
"Well done, Sasuke." he said smiling, "For a moment I thought that you were really going to betray me."  
"Ah, you know me Orochimaru. I would never betray you berore I get revengenge on my brother. Maybe after that."  
Naruto was too afraid to move. Whiy did Sasuke betray him again? Why? After they said all those things?  
Tears started dripping from Naruto's eyes.  
"Why...?" he whispered, almost choking in the word. "Why?!"  
Orochimaru laughed.  
"Poor, poor boy. You got betrayed by your dear Sasuke? You're so naive. You don't know Sasuke at all don't you?"  
"I do know him!" Naruto yelled crying. "I know him..." he whispered.  
Sasuke just stared in the distance, not paying attention to either Naruto or Orochimaru.  
"Sasuke, kill him. Kill him now."  
Naruto felt more pressure on the steel on his neck.  
"Why?" he whispered again.  
It felt like Naruto's heart was torn into pieces. Sasuke was really betraying him?  
The whiskers of the kyuubi started to burn red on Naruto's face, his tears weren't reflected in blue but red eyes now.  
"Sasuke."  
Naruto pressed his hand against the katana and tryed to push it away.  
Blood covered Naruto's hands while the steel cut the soft flesh.  
Sasuke's expression didn't change.  
Then, Naruto turned around at once. He looked at Sasuke and the sharingan appeared in Sasuke's eyes.  
"It's time to go." Sasuke whispered smiling, and to Naruto's surprise, he kissed Naruto passionately.  
"What?!"  
Orochimaru stepped back when Naruto turned around and the kyuubi chakra was visible around him.  
This time, Naruto would control the kyuubi's force himself.  
"Let's go." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, the sharingan in his eyes burning red, impatient to fight.  
Naruto reacted at Sasuke by releasing an incredible amount of kyuubi chakra.  
Orochimaru who was to surprised to defend himself got blown away and hit a wall.  
Sasuke dashed forwards and stabbed Orochimaru with his katana.  
Orochimaru saw the attack coming and moved a bit at the last moment so that Sasuke missed his heart. Only his shoulder was wounded now.  
"You think you can betray me so easily?" Orochimaru hissed.  
A snake shot out of Orochimaru's sleeve again and aimed for Sasuke's neck.  
Sasuke was too slow to stop or avoid the attack and he felt two sharp teeth in his neck.  
This was bad. All of Orochimaru's snakes were poisonous, and to get poison in your neck was like a certain death.  
The snake disappeared again and Orochimaru smiled.  
"Now you'll feel the punishment for betrayal." he said with an evil smile.  
Sasuke put his hands on the bite marks in his neck and his eyes widened.  
"Naruto!" he yelled before he started to scream because of a terrible pain that spread through his body.  
Naruto was shocked by Sasuke's screams and then felt anger and power burning in his body.  
"Sasuke!"  
The kyuubi's force burned Naruto's skin and bew stones out of the wall.  
Naruto attacked Orochimaru with all of his power.  
Orochimaru's white skin burned by the heat and Naruto's hand, or claw, penetrated Orochimaru's chest when Naruto attacked him.  
Orochimaru shivered and gasped for breath, after a while, Orochimaru lost conciousness and Naruto pulled his hand back.  
"Sasuke..."  
Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke lying on the floor with closed eyes.  
"Sasuke?"  
Slowly, Naruto turned into himself again. By the time he kneeled next to Sasuke only his skin was burned.  
"Sasuke, are you okay? Sasuke?"  
Naruto lifted Sasuke's head and saw the bite marks in his neck.  
Was the snake's venom that quick? Did Sasuke die?  
Naruto thought that his heart stopped beating.  
"No... No! It can't be! This isn't right! Sasuke! Sasuke wake up!"  
Naruto's tears fell on Sasuke's pale face.  
"Sasuke!"  
"Stop crying, baka..."  
Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and looked at Naruto.  
Naruto stopped crying and put his cheek against Sasuke's.  
"I... I thought I lost you! I don't want to lose you... I don't want to..."  
Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's head. It took a lot of effort because the venom was destroying his life right now, it hurted like hell.  
"You have to leave me blonde." Sasuke whispered. "I can't walk and I'll be dead soon. You can't do anything about it. You have to live on without me."  
Naruto let go of Sasuke and looked at him with shocked eyes.  
"What are you saying? We'll get back to the village and... you'll come live with me and I'll... I... I can't live without you! I don't want to! I'm going to save you!"  
"It can't be helped love, I'll die. It's over. Just leave me and tell the others that I was killed by Orochimaru. That's all. This is where it ends. I'm sorry."  
Sasuke smiled but his smile disappeared when another shock of pain tormented his body. He screamed while Naruto held him close.  
"You won't die... I don't want you to die." Naruto said. "I'll take you away from here."  
Suddenly, Sasuke lost conciousness.  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, he looked bad and was really pale.  
"I'm taking you away." Naruto whispered.  
Careful, Naruto lifted Sasuke and held him in his arms. It felt weird but he had to take Sasuke away.

Naruto walked through a hallway that was identical to every other hall in this damned hide-out. Naruto looked in every room but he couldn't find his team-members.  
Never in his live, Naruto wanted to see Sakura so badly. Maybe Sakura could heal Sasuke, maybe she had something against the snake venom...  
Sasuke couldn't die.  
Naruto didn't want to live on alone.  
Life wouldn't be worth anything when Sasuke wasn't there...  
Footsteps sounded in the distance. Slow footsteps, like someone was sneaking through the hallway.  
Sakura! Naruto thought, but then he stopped walking.  
He was in Orochimaru's hide-out... It could be an enemy...  
Quickly, Naruto hid himself in an empty room.  
The footsteps came closer... and closer... and closer...  
And they stopped in front of the room Naruto was hiding in...


	6. Waiting is painful

**Hi readers! Today I decided that I hate cold weather. It's raining and it's cold outside... It snowed a few days ago! Well... I like snow... But that's not the point. I'm feeling sick, guess I'm getting the flu, and I'm blaming the weather! It's all the weather's fault! :p  
No... But I don't like cold. It's even cold in my room! Don't like that at all... Well, I complained enough now. Enjoy reading :)!!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  


Move. Don't enter this room. We're not here...  
Naruto felt sweat on his forehead while he was standing in the dark room with Sasuke in his arms.  
Come on! Go!  
Naruto heard another footstep. But the sound wasn't going away, it was coming closer...  
No... No... No...  
There was the sound of a hand on the door, Naruto quietly put Sasuke on the floor and prepared himself for a fight. He definitely wouldn't let Sasuke die here.  
The door creaked and with a battle cry, Naruto ran towards the person entering the room.  
"... Naruto?!"  
"Waaaaaah!"  
Naruto had attacked Sai, he was lying on the floor looking at Naruto with surprise.  
"I thought there was an enemy inside this room." Sai said calmly. "But it seems that you're the only one here."  
"Well... What about me?! I thought that you were the enemy!" Naruto said annoyed.  
"Sorry."  
"But... I'm not alone here." Naruto said sad, "I found Sasuke, but he was injured in a fight with Orochimaru... I think that he's dying... We have to save him, Sai!"  
Sai looked at Naruto in shock.  
"You found Sasuke? And you fought with Orochimaru?!"  
"Yeah! But we have to find Sakura! Maybe she can help Sasuke... I can't let him die! I promised..."  
"Okay..." Sai thought about everything for a few seconds. "Right. We have to take Sasuke and go to the meeting place. It's the best chance we have to find Sakura... And we have to get out of here anyway."  
"Yeah... Yeah..." Naruto mumbled nodding, "I think you're right. I'll get Sasuke."  
Naruto walked into the room again and lifted Sasuke carefully. Sasuke moaned when Naruto lifted him and Naruto whispered some words to calm him down.  
Sai looked at Sasuke when Naruto appeared.  
"I never thought that I would see him like this." Sai said, "I actually expected that we had to fight him again today..."  
"Well, we don't. We have to save him today. Come on."  
Naruto walked to the right for a while when he stopped walking and turned around.  
"Eh... Where is the exit?"  
Sai sighed and pointed to his left.  
"You should think before you act."  
"I've got no time to think now." Naruto said curt.  
"Well, you've got no time to make mistakes either."  
Naruto snorted and walked the other way.  
"How far is the exit?" Naruto asked.  
"Maybe five minutes. Two minutes if we run."  
Naruto breathed in and started running.

"Are you sure that this is the meeting place?"  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
Naruto was sitting on his knees next to Sasuke who was still unconcious.  
"Sakura has to come as soon as possible. If she doesn't.... Maybe Sasuke will... D... I don't want that."  
"I just sent some drawn mice in. If they can find Sakura and Kakashi, they'll arrive soon."  
"I hope so."  
Naruto wiped the sweat of Sasuke's forehead with his sleeve.  
"You'll be allright." he whispered, more to reassure himself then Sasuke, "You just need to hold on a little longer... You have to..."  
"Na... ru... to..." Sasuke shivered and opened his eyes for a second. "It... hurts..."  
"I know, Sasuke... You just have to hold on a little longer... Sakura will be here soon... She'll heal you..."  
"Na... Naruto... I... Love you..."  
"I love you too." Naruto whispered, so that Sai, who was looking out for Sakura, couldn't hear it.  
"Forgive me..." Sasuke said and his eyes closed again.  
"Sasuke? Sasuke?!"  
Naruto felt a weak pulse and felt a bit relieved.  
He wouldn't die. Not yet. But it wouldn't take long...  
"Naruto! I see Kakashi!"  
Naruto's heart jumped, but when he saw that Sakura wasn't with him he lost his happiness.  
"What happened?" Kakashi asked when he reached Sai.  
"Naruto found Sasuke." Sai said, and he pointed at the place where Naruto and Sasuke were.  
"So you found Sasuke!" Kakashi said happily, then he saw Sasuke lying on the ground and his expression changed. "What happened to him?"  
"We fought Orochimaru." Naruto said, not taking his eyes off Sasuke. "One of Orochimaru's snakes bit him... And now he's dying..."  
Kakashi examined Sasuke for a while and sighed.  
"I can't do anything. I'm not a medical ninja and this kind of poison is too hard for me to treat. We have to wait for Sakura and then take Sasuke to Tsunade-sama."  
Naruto felt his heart freezing.  
"You... You can't do anything for him...?" he said with a smothered voice.  
Kakashi shook his head.  
"I'm sorry. I can't."  
Naruto wiped away a tear from his eye.  
"I'm sure Sakura will come soon." Sai said, patting Naruto on his shoulder.  
"She has to." Naruto whispered.  
It was silent for a while. They were all thinking their own thoughts.  
"Somebody's coming this way." Kakashi said suddenly.  
Naruto looked up, hopeful.  
"It's Sakura!" Sai said when he saw his painted mouse running on the grass.  
"Did you find Sasuke?" Sakura yelled happily.  
"Sakura! I need your help!" Naruto yelled back, crying tears of relief.  
"What's wrong...?"  
Sakura saw Sasuke and let out a scream.  
"What happened to him?!"  
She sat down next to Sasuke and started to examine him immediately.  
"He's bitten by a snake." Naruto said, staying close to Sasuke. "Can you help him? ... I think he'll die if you can't..."  
"I'll do my best..." Sakura whispered, a worried look on her face.  
Sakura took some bottles, needles and other stuff out of her bag. Then, she took some of Sasuke's blood and started to mix it with fluids from her bottles.  
"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura.  
Sakura didn't look up.  
"I'm trying to make an antidote for the snake venom. But don't disturb me. If I make only a tiny mistake or my work takes too long..."  
"He'll die." Naruto finished.  
"Yes." Sakura whispered.  
After a few minutes, Sakura shook a bottle that contained the antidote.  
"I hope that it works..."  
Sakura gave Sasuke a shot of the antidote and everyone stayed quiet.  
"How do we know if it worked?" Naruto asked after a while.  
"Well... If he dies we know that it didn't work..." Sakura whispered.  
Sasuke's condition didn't seem to change.  
"At least he isn't dead... That's something good I guess.." Sai said uncomfortable.  
"It is. I think that we can move him now." Kakashi said, feeling Sasuke's pulse. "If we go now, and I carry Sasuke, we can get him to Tsunade before nightfall."  
"Yes... I think that's the best thing to do..." Sakura whispered, still looking at Sasuke.  
"Let's go then." Kakashi said, lifting Sasuke. "We have to hurry. Maybe Orochimaru comes after us if we're not fast enough."  
Naruto suddenly remembered it again. Sasuke's health wasn't the only problem.  
"Let's go."  
Kakashi disappeared between the trees and Naruto and the others followed.

"Are we almost there?" Naruto asked, when he finally catched up with Kakashi and could look at Sasuke.  
"Yeah, you know the area around your own village don't you?"  
"Eh..."  
Naruto looked around and saw indeed that they were close to the village.  
"Can I go with Sasuke to Tsunade?"  
Kakashi looked at Naruto.  
"Sure."  
The forest suddenly stopped and Naruto saw the entrance gate of the village.  
"We're finally here."  
When they entered the village, they were still running. Sai stopped to explain the situation to the ninja's at the gate.  
"Sakura." Kakashi said, when they almost reached the hospital. "Can you get Tsunade and take her to the hospital?"  
"Yes."  
Sakura turned left and ran towards Tsunade's office.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the hospital and immediately, a nurse appeared to show them an empty room.  
Kakashi carefully lay Sasuke down on the bed.  
"I have to report our mission and Sasuke's return." Kakashi said. "Is it okay for you to stay here alone?"  
"Yeah... Yeah sure.." Naruto said, still looking at Sasuke.  
"Then I'll see you later." Kakashi said, and he disappeared.  
Naruto sat down on the bed next to Sasuke who still looked like he was in pain.  
"You're home again." Naruto whispered. "You're home..."


	7. Hospital

**Hi readers! It's almost vacation, thank god! Only one test left to screw up tomorrow and then I'll be a free woman for two whole weeks!!!! And I'll use that time to... watch anime of course :3 Well, I hope that you'll all get your vacation too, and enjoy reading!! :D  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! . . . 

Naruto was sitting on a bench in the hallway. Sasuke was being treated by Tsunade now and Naruto was sent away.  
"Why is it taking so long?" Naruto whispered.  
He sighed and stared at the floor.  
"Naruto? Are you okay?"  
Naruto looked up, Iruka was standing in front of him.  
"Iruka-sensei..."  
Naruto wanted to cry and tell everything to Iruka. About Sasuke, his love, his pain...  
Instead of that Naruto said: "I'm fine. I'm just fine..."  
Iruka looked worried.  
"You can say anything to me, you know that don't you?"  
"Yeah... I'm fine."  
Naruto faked a smile and Iruka smiled too.  
"Okay then. I'll go to my class now. All the best!"  
Iruka started walking.  
"Thanks, Iruka-sensei."  
Iruka looked back at Naruto.  
"Just stop calling me sensei, Naruto."  
He smiled and then walked away, leaving Naruto in confusion.  
Sometimes, it was just too complicated to figure out what Iruka was thinking.

A door opened and Tsunade walked into the hallway. She sighed.  
"Granny Tsunade! Is Sasuke okay?"  
Tsunade looked at Naruto and stayed silent for a while.  
"He'll be okay." she then said with a little smile.  
"Thank god..." Naruto sighed.  
"You look exhausted." Tsunade then said worried.  
"I'm fine." Naruto lied again.  
"Well... I guess it's okay then. I'll be going now..."  
"Can I go to Sasuke now?" Naruto asked hopeful.  
Tsunade looked uncomfortable.  
"Actually, he should rest for a while now..."  
"Please! I will stay quiet!"  
Tsunade thought about it for a while and then nodded.  
"Okay, you can go to him, but only you can, and you have to stay quiet! If you don't... I will think of some punishment for that later."  
"Thanks!"  
Tsunade walked away and Naruto entered Sasuke's room.  
"I'm back, Sasuke." Naruto whispered.  
He sat down on a chair next to Sasuke's bed.  
"You look better than you did a while ago."  
Though Sasuke was sleeping, it made Naruto feel better to talk to him.  
"I've waited outside you know. I never left you. Not even to eat."  
"Baka..."  
Naruto looked up.  
"Sasuke! You should be sleeping right now!"  
Sasuke smiled a bit.  
"How can I sleep when you're talking to me?"  
"Well... I..." Naruto turned red. "I didn't think it would wake you."  
"Of course it would. I can't sleep when my love talks to me."  
Naruto blushed and turned away.  
Sasuke closed his eyes for a while, he still felt weak, and he hated that.  
"So... How do you feel?" Naruto asked worried.  
"Could've felt worse. Or better."  
Naruto smiled. Sasuke was the same, even after he almost died.  
"What's going to happen now?" Sasuke whispered after a while.  
"You're going to recover." Naruto said, "And then you..."  
"Then what?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"You... Can come live with me....?"  
"What..?"  
"You can move into my place... I mean... You're appartment is probably sold and... I would really like it if you will be with me..."  
"Naruto..."  
Sasuke looked at Naruto's shy and cute face. He smiled.  
"I think that'll be okay."  
Naruto looked up, happy and excited.  
"Really?"  
"Sure."  
Naruto flung his arms around Sasuke and kissed him on his cheek.  
"You call that a kiss?" Sasuke said teasing.  
He lifted Naruto's chin on his finger and kissed him.  
When Sasuke let Naruto go, Naruto was gasping for breath.  
"Now, that's a kiss." Sasuke said smiling.  
Naruto breathed slower now and smiled too.  
"I'll teach you." Sasuke then said with a grin.  
Naruto turned red and wanted to protest, but Sasuke pulled Naruto on the bed and held him in his arms.  
"I'm tired, love." Sasuke said, closing his eyes. "I think... That I need to... sleep for a while."  
"Of course." Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke. "I won't leave you."  
"Thanks..."  
Very soon, Naruto felt Sasuke's breath slowing down. He was sleeping.  
It was warm in Sasuke's arms. Naruto felt safe.  
"I suppose... That I can sleep for a while too..." Naruto yawned.  
He closed his eyes and sank into a dreamless sleep. He only felt the warmth of Sasuke's breath in his hair.

Naruto had to blink a few times before he realised where he was. The hospital.  
Next to him, Sasuke was still sleeping. He looked cute when he was sleeping.  
Naruto yawned and careful not to wake Sasuke, he got of the bed.  
"Hi Naruto."  
Naruto jumped in the air and saw Sai sitting on the chair, somewhat further away from the bed than Naruto had been.  
"Sai...! What are you... What did... Eh..."  
"I didn't want to wake you." Sai said smiling. "But... Do you always sleep like this? I mean, in the same bed as your friends?"  
"Eh... Eh..."  
Naruto turned red.  
"Sasuke is... Different. He's my... best friend."  
"Liar." Sasuke whispered from behind Naruto.  
Naruto turned around, Sasuke was trying to sit in his bed now.  
"Sasuke? You... Were awake?"  
"Of course."  
Sasuke put his pillow in a different position and sat down comfortably.  
"Do you think that I won't wake up when someone enters my room?"  
"Well..."  
"Doesn't matter."  
Sasuke and Sai looked at each other.  
"What do you mean, that Naruto's a liar?" Sai asked, "Do you still see him as an enemy?"  
Sasuke grinned.  
"Of course not. We're not best friends, he's my girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend?!" Naruto yelled insulted, "I'm a guy, you know!"  
"Doesn't mean that you can't be my girlfriend." Sasuke said teasing.  
"Sasuke!"  
"So you two are... lovers?" Sai asked, with a surprised look on his face.  
"Eh..." Naruto thought hard to find an excuse for this.  
"We are." Sasuke said, putting an arm around Naruto.  
"We are?" Naruto said with a small voice.  
"But... How is that possible?" Sai asked, not-understanding. (Of course he wouldn't understand with his low understanding of social matters) "You're both guys."  
"So?" Sasuke said, a bit aggressive, "Is there a problem with that?"  
"Well I wouldn't know." Sai said shrugging, "I've never been in love."  
Sasuke sighed. "How did you ever meet this guy, Naruto? He's pretty hopeless."  
Sai smiled, Naruto saw that it was a fake smile immediately.  
"Hopeless? You think so?" he said, still smiling.  
"Yeah, I think so." Sasuke said challenging.  
Naruto saw Sai's hand moving.  
"I don't think I'm more hopeless then you." Sai said simply, "I never abandoned the village."  
Sasuke looked angry.  
"All you can do is bluff isn't it?" Sasuke grumbled, "Trying to intimidate me with that smile of yours."  
"Not exactly." Sai said, smiling politely.  
Sasuke froze, a black snake was on his shoulder, looking at him with emotionless white eyes.  
"Is that your work?" Sasuke asked.  
"It is." Sai said.  
Sasuke smiled.  
"Maybe you're not hopeless after all."  
"Thank you."  
Naruto was looking at the conversation. He was sure that Sasuke just accepted Sai, though he didn't say that with many words.  
"So." Sai said, calling back his snake, "I'll leave you two alone then. I read that lovers need a lot of time alone."  
"Wh... But... I..." Naruto sputtered.  
"That's right." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto close again.  
"See you later then."  
Sai waved and walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke and Naruto in silence.

"Why did you tell him?" Naruto asked with a trembling voice.  
"Because I love you." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.  
"But... What if he tells it to other people?"  
Sasuke was silent.  
"He's not the type to gossip." Sasuke said simply. "And I wouldn't care anyway. The whole world can know that I love you."  
"N... No!" Naruto pushed Sasuke's arms away. "They'll talk about us and bother us... We won't be able to live a normal life."  
Sasuke didn't say anything.  
"Sasuke... I need this to be our secret... Please? I'm not ready for that."  
"If you want me to stay quiet about this... I will. But only because you want it."  
"Thank you, Sasuke..."  
Naruto walked towards Sasuke and pushed a kiss on his lips.  
"When will you learn how to kiss?" Sasuke sighed.  
He pulled Naruto close and kissed him. It was obvious, that it was a better kiss then Naruto just gave.


	8. A new home final

**Hi readers, finally I finished the new chapter of this story :) Sorry about the long wait (again…) No excuse for it this time, except for my huge mountain of homework and my terrible grades… ****I think that I have some kind of writers block…  
While writing this, I suddenly decided that this would be the final chapter. I'm sorry for the sudden ending, but I think that it's better to finish this story with this chapter :) I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope that you also enjoyed reading it. For this last chapter, enjoy reading!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask  
. . . My ears hurt :'( I just got them pierced for the third time...**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

"Can I leave now?" Sasuke asked annoyed.  
"No you can't, we still have to take some blood to check if the venom is…"  
"I'm not going to stay here any longer, you know!" Sasuke yelled to the stubborn nurse.  
"Sasuke! Calm down!"  
Naruto took Sasuke's hand, trying not to show it to the nurse.  
"Naruto, I want to leave now! There's nothing wrong with me!"  
Sasuke was pissed off. He wanted to leave the hospital as soon as possible because he was convinced that he was okay now and that he didn't need any treatment anymore.  
"Sasuke, be reasonable." Naruto tried, "You almost died and you want to leave the hospital allready?"  
"Two nights in a hospital is more than enough." Sasuke grumbled.  
"Just… Let the nurse take some blood, and if you really feel allright… Than you can come home with me."  
The nurse gave Naruto a thankful look. Naruto just smiled carefully.  
"Okay, okay…" Sasuke said grumpy, "I'll give her my damn blood, but after that I'm leaving. Doesn't matter if you agree or not, I'm not going to stay here any longer."  
Then Sasuke grinned.  
"You owe me a kiss now, you know?"  
"Sasuke?!"  
Naruto blushed and the nurse looked at him and Sasuke, a bit shocked and curious.  
"Just joking." Sasuke said, with a very convincing smile.  
After a silence, the nurse smiled and looked at the papers that she was holding.  
"So, Sasuke-kun. Is it all right if I take some blood now?" she asked friendly.  
"Whatever." Sasuke said sighing.  
Naruto watched nervously while the nurse took blood from Sasuke. Was it really okay to take that much? (Of course, Naruto was worried for nothing)  
"We're done." The nurse announced after a while. "I recommend that you stay here for another night, but I probably can't stop you from leaving.. If that's the case…" (she turned to Naruto) "Please take good care of him and make sure that he stays in bed most of the time."  
"Eh… I'll try." Naruto said blushing.  
"So, can I go now?" Sasuke asked impatiently.  
"…Yes."  
The nurse left the room and Sasuke smiled.  
"Finally I can leave this place."  
"You haven't been here for so long." Naruto said careful, "Maybe it's better if you stay another night…"  
"Don't you want me to stay over at your place?" Sasuke asked sharp, "I can go somewhere else if you don't like me to…"  
"No! No Sasuke! That's not the point at all! I really want you to…"  
"What? What do you want me to?" Sasuke asked pulling Naruto close.  
"I… I… I just want you to be all right, you baka…" Naruto mumbled.  
Sasuke smiled.  
"Thanks, Naruto. But I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me."  
"… Let's go to my place then." Naruto said, "Do you have everything?"  
Sasuke checked if he had left any of his possessions and nodded.  
"I'm ready to leave." He said smiling.  
Sasuke and Naruto walked towards the exit. A lot of people were staring at Sasuke.  
People were whispering.  
"Didn't that Uchiha join the enemy?"  
"He's back? Uchiha Sasuke is back?"  
Sasuke ignored the looks and the whispering and walked out of the hospital.  
It was raining outside, so there weren't many people on the streets. The people that were there looked at Sasuke in curiosity.  
In a village, a ninja village, something like this couldn't be missed.  
"So… Are you glad that you're back in Konoha?" Naruto asked after a long time of walking in silence.  
Sasuke looked around, at the houses and shops that hadn't changed a bit, and at the people that were staring at him. Then he looked at Naruto.  
"I don't know." Sasuke said, "I'm glad to be away from Orochimaru and I'm glad that I'm here with you but… It's just… Weird to be back."  
Naruto nodded and searched for his house key in his pockets.  
"We're here." He said, pointing at the building where his apartment was.  
Sasuke followed Naruto in silence and when they arrived at Naruto's house, Naruto opened the door and Sasuke entered Naruto's place.  
"I'm sorry that it's so messy, I'll clean everything up later." Naruto said.  
There was silence again. Naruto felt uncomfortable, he didn't know what Sasuke was thinking.  
"Thanks for letting me stay with you." Sasuke said after a while with a smile on his face. "I'll look for a new apartment later, but if you're okay with it I'll…"  
"Sasuke!" Naruto interrupted Sasuke, "You… You don't need to find a new house. If you want to… This can be your home now."  
Sasuke blinked a few times.  
"You mean that I can stay here, for as long as I want?"  
"Of course."  
Sasuke smiled.  
"Is this place big enough for the both of us?" he asked.  
"So… does that mean that you'll stay with me?"  
"Of course, Naruto." Sasuke said smiling.  
Naruto flung his arms around Sasuke.  
"Thank you…" he whispered.  
"You don't need to thank me." Sasuke said surprised, "I should be thanking you."  
"You don't have to." Naruto said, closing his eyes.  
"But I will."  
Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin and kissed him tenderly.  
"Thank you." He said smiling.  
"If you really want to thank me," Naruto said with a grin, "Treat me to some ramen."  
Sasuke laughed.  
"I know something better, I think." He said seductive.  
Naruto blushed.  
"I think that can wait too." Sasuke laughed. "But I have no money anyway, so you have to pay for the ramen."  
"Only this time." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke walked on the street, Sasuke held an umbrella to keep the rain away.  
Both of them stayed silent. It still felt weird to walk together in the village again.  
"There it is!" Naruto suddenly said.  
Sasuke looked up and saw the ramen shop where he and the rest of team seven often went to eat. Before he joined Orochimaru.  
"Naruto! Good to see you again!" the old man said happily when Naruto entered the shop.  
"Good to see you again too! I missed your ramen!"  
Sasuke stepped into the shop then.  
"I brought a friend today!" Naruto said happily.  
The daughter of the old man that was cooking, suddenly turned around.  
"That couldn't possibly be… Uchiha Sasuke?"  
Sasuke smiled.  
"The one and only."  
"So I can conclude that your mission was successful?" the old man asked.  
"It was." Naruto said, smiling brightly.  
"Well then, you can eat for free today, to celebrate a successful mission."  
"Thanks old man!" Naruto exclaimed.  
Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and listened to Naruto talking and laughing with the shop owners. It felt like the old times. The only thing that was missing was an annoying Sakura and a happy Kakashi.  
Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's knee.  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, a bit shocked.  
Sasuke just smiled at Naruto and they both felt happy.  
Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's and Sasuke stroked Naruto's hand.  
"Here's your ramen." The old man then said, breaking the romantic moment but completing the happy feeling.  
Sasuke laughed when Naruto almost attacked his bowl of ramen.  
Then, a pink haired girl entered the shop.  
"I knew that you'd be here!" Sakura exclaimed, "Kakashi-sensei! They're here!"  
"Hi Sasuke! Hi Naruto!" Kakashi said with a smile that was even more happy then usual.  
"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised.  
"We thought that we'd come celebrate the reunion of team seven." Kakashi said.  
"Yeah! And I wanted to see Sasuke-kun again…" Sakura said blushing.  
"Whatever." Sasuke said in his old uninterested way, but with a smile on his face.  
"Old man!" Naruto laughed, "Two bowls of ramen for the rest of our team."  
"I'm already working on it."  
The night was fun and team seven stayed in the ramen shop for a long time.  
When it was around midnight, they went home, after making an agreement to meet each other the next morning for a new mission.

"I really had fun tonight." Sasuke said smiling, playing with Naruto's blonde locks.  
"Me too."  
Naruto and Sasuke were lying in Naruto's single bed, which was actually way to small for both of them.  
Naruto crawled closer to Sasuke.  
"But it's more fun to be alone with you." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto passionately.  
"I'm so happy that you came home this time…" Naruto said, putting his head on Sasuke's arm.  
Sasuke smiled.  
"I'm glad… and honored that you never gave up on me… You're great."  
"All these years…" Naruto said, "I couldn't think of anything but you… I lived just to save you… To get you out of the dark..."  
"And you succeeded." Sasuke whispered. "Hatred slowly consumed my heart when I was away… But when I slept, or if I was sick… I couldn't help thinking of home… Thinking of you…"  
Naruto closed his eyes.  
"Are you going to sleep?" Sasuke asked.  
"No." Naruto said, opening his eyes again. "Didn't you say that you knew something better to thank me?"  
"Of course, love." Sasuke said smiling, and he rolled over so he was on top of Naruto. "I just don't think that you'll be really energetic at our new mission if I thank you now."  
Naruto smiled.  
"Why should I care?" he asked.


End file.
